


Yes, Of Course

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: The Star Cult, Companions, Emotional, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River sends a message out through all of time and space; a distress signal for her beloved husband who is dying. The message makes its way to the Doctor's companions, who all respond the same way: yes. Of course we'll help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Of Course

The message reached out through the universes, crossing all dimensions of time and space in its distress. River looked out at the night sky, hoping upon hope that all those he had cared for would have the love to respond, and knowing in her heart that they would.

"Incoming message," said Mr Smith.

"Who is it from?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Unknown."

"Where is it from?" Luke asked, walking into the room.

"Unknown."

"Well, what is known?" Sarah Jane asked in exasperation.

"Content reads: The Doctor is dying. Please, please help."

Sarah Jane was worried but also wary. Not that long ago she'd been told the Doctor was dead, and that had turned out to be a lie. "Is he in danger?"

"Affirmative," K9 piped in.

"I'll go help him," Luke insisted.

Sarah Jane shook her head. "It's too dangerous. I don't want to lose you."

"Maybe we can work together," Rani suggested. "Pool our resources."

"Count me in," said Clyde.

Sarah Jane sighed. "I'll never be able to stop you kids, will I?" She turned to the computer. "Mr Smith, can you give a message to the sender?"

Mr Smith was silent as calculations flashed across the screen. "Yes. What do you want me to say?"

"We're all in," said Clyde.

"We will do everything we can to help," said Luke.

"Just tell us what you need," said Rani.

 

"We love you," finished Sarah Jane. "Please don't die."

They stood in solemn silence for a moment. "Message sent."

* * *

Tentoo (called "John Noble" after his parents) gently nudged Rose.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up groggily.

"A message. I think you should hear it."

"How can you..."

"I'm a Time Lord; I can hear distress signals in any language. This is in every language, though it seems to have originated in English."

"Alright, tell me the message." John put his hands on Rose's head, sending her the message via telepathic link.  _The Doctor is dying. Please, please help_. "But what happened?"

"I don't know," John answered, equally confused.

"Whatever it is, I'll help him."

John sighed. "You still love him, don't you?"

 

Rose nodded. "But I love you, too. You're not the Doctor, but I do love you. And even if I can't have the Doctor, I want him to be happy. I want him to live."

"Of course. So do I. After all, it's his fault I even exist," John said with a wry chuckle. "Well, it's Donna's fault too. She'd hate me for leaving her out."

Rose laughed. "She'd slap you for sure." Her smile faded as she remembered what had started the conversation. "Tell the Doctor, or whoever it is, we'll be happy to help."

* * *

"Ianto, Gwen, come take a look at this," Jack said with a note of apprehension. Concerned by the distress in his voice, they came running.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Some kind of distress signal. It says... 'The Doctor is dying. Please, please help.'"

The three of them stared at the screen for a moment until Ianto broke the silence. "Can we send a reply?"

"I think so," Jack said, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Got it!" he said a few minutes later. "What do we want to say?"

"You know him best, you tell us," Gwen replied. Ianto nodded.

"'Of course we'll help. We owe you one. More than one, actually. And even if we didn't, we'd still help you. What can we do?'" Jack looked at Gwen and Ianto, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. They nodded. Jack hit 'enter'. "Please make it through," he whispered. "We need you."

* * *

"Martha Jones, something has happened that requires your attention. Please come to UNIT headquarters. Oh, and bring your husband, too."

  
  
When they reached the headquarters, a woman walked up to them. "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart," she said, extending her hand. "Welcome back to UNIT."

"I hope you're not trying to recruit me again. You know I work best alone." Mickey gave Martha a wounded look. "Well, mostly alone."

"No, we're not recruiting you," she assured them. "We've received a message, and we think you should hear it." Martha looked at her suspiciously. "Come, follow me."  
  
"This is the message," Kate explained, pressing a few keys on the computer.  _The Doctor is dying. Please, please help._

"What does it mean?" Mickey asked.

"Exactly what it says. I thought I would share it with you before sending a reply."

"Thank you," Martha said. "Tell them... tell them we will do everything in our power to help."

"Of course, mam," Kate said, giving Martha a salute. Mickey's expression changed slightly. Martha caught the difference and glared at Kate until she got the point. "Sir," she said, giving Mickey a salute.

"Thank you," said Mickey. "And let us know if you get a response."

Kate nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Donna woke up with a pounding headache. It didn't feel like a normal headache, though. She felt as if something were tearing at the corners of her mind, trying to pry something out of it and burrow deep into her head.

  
  
"Donna, what are you doing here?" Wilfred looked at his granddaughter in confusion.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought you might be up here stargazing." They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking up at the night sky. "Do you ever get the feeling you're forgetting something?"

Wilfred laughed. "I'm an old man, Donna. I get that feeling all the time."

"No, but like, something important. Really important." Wilfred said nothing. Donna sighed. "I've got another headache again." They continued on in relative silence, Wilfred occasionally showing Donna various constellations.

All of a sudden, she remembered. "It's the Doctor. He's in trouble. I can feel it." Wilfred looked at Donna with concern. "Who is the Doctor? I'm pretty sure I know him." Wilfred said nothing. "It doesn't matter, I still want to help." She sighed. "Maybe if I think really hard, I can send a reply." She laughed. "I sound like a little kid, don't I?"

"Don't say that like it's shameful."

Donna smiled. "Alright, I'll try then." She frowned in concentration for a few seconds. "I think it worked. And my headache is gone, too!" A big smile split across Wilfred's face. "Now what were we doing again?"

* * *

Clara could feel it. The Doctor was in trouble. As the "impossible girl", she had some kind of sense for his well-being. This time, though, she heard a clear message.  _The Doctor is dying. Please, please help._ She wondered what trouble he'd got himself into this time. She was about to go find him when she realized: she was always there when he was in danger. This time, it wasn't her place to help. But that didn't mean she couldn't show her support. With the help of a friend she'd sworn to secrecy, she located the signal and sent a reply. "Yes, of course we'll help. We will do everything we can for him."

* * *

The "solar flares" were increasing. Part of River was jealous that her husband had had so many companions, but a larger part of her was happy for him. Happy that the Doctor was loved by many, and by her most of all.


End file.
